Nothing to lose
by Darkanny
Summary: Hijack week day 3: Seasons. Losing a bet isn't that bad when you win something anyway.


A bit of snow here, some ice over there, add a cup of wind and wait for a few minutes. This was the recipe that Jack Frost has been doing over and over again in different parts of Europe, never too much to cause damage, but enough to try and get that elusive spirit that always ran away before he could get to where he was. It was the beginning of December, not yet his turn to get his job done—apart from the leaves he had to paint at the beginning of Fall—but he was determined to get the attention he needed from the one he wanted.

It wasn't until he was flying low over Stonehenge that something awfully heavy and too hard and warm knocked him out of the sky. Rolling a few feet before coming to a stop, Jack ended up laying on his back, his legs bent over his shoulders, and he grinned upon seeing the frowning face stomping closer to him "Heeeyy, look who's come out to play"

The angry spirit stopped next to him, tapping the ground with his only booted foot "Now, what the HEL do you think you're doing Frost?" his big green eyes blazed towards the ice elf, and Jack thought he could melt under his gaze at any given moment.

"Oh, you know" he rolled over himself and gracefully spun to his feet, leaning on his staff to be eye level with the short brunet "Just wanting to have some fun out of season, kids seemed pleased, don't you think?" he smiled at the flash of a smile passing through hazel eyes for a millisecond, hidden by the frown on his brow "Now, now, we don't want get wrinkles, do we Hiccup?" he pressed his index finger softly against the bangs-covered forehead, chuckling when the freckled boy swatted his hand away.

"It's at least two weeks until winter, Jack!" he pointed out, moving his arms around for emphasis "You can't just go around and mess with all my work just for fun, I don't go around melting your snow on Christmas, do I?"

"Nope, and that's very considerate of you" Jack smirked again, happy to at least have the Autumn sprite paying him attention "But you did use your freaking lizard to knock me out, and now that was mean" he pointed at the big black dragon lounging on the grass, smirking tauntingly at him.

Hiccup rolled his eyes "Whatever, just stay away from my season and we'll be fine, I'll forgive you this time" he turned to go and climb onto the dragon's back, when a hand grabbed his cape.

"Wait! You can't just go, after all I did to get you out of your little hole, and that's all? 'I forgive you'? Aren't you gonna, I don't know, punch me or something? That's what Bunny does" he seemed actually kind of desperate, blue eyes pleading something that Hiccup could not just deny him: company.

The dragon rider sighed and slumped his shoulders in defeat "Look, I'm really busy right now…" Jack's face flinched a little "…but I guess we could have a little game, now that I'm here and all" he smiled softly, crossing his arms over his chest, waiting for Jack to answer.

"R-really? You're serious?" he seemed so happy, Hiccup kind of felt bad; he always tried to avoid the winter spirit, memories of too much coldness and ice of his previous life making him kind of averted towards the winter idea, but Jack wasn't a bad guy, he just did what he was supposed to do, and it seemed as if Hiccup was the only one who understood that and didn't treat him as a 'damn brat who liked to destroy everything on his wake' "I'd love to play a game, especially with you" his voice dropped a little at the end, making Hiccup's smile turn into a thin line, his cheeks turning as red as the apples he brought on his season.

After a while the redhead finally reacted "Ehem, yeah, well, how about this, we have a little race, you on the Wind and I on Toothless, no ice, no fire, no magic or powers at all apart from the ones for flying, if you can't catch me before reaching, I don't know, Russia, you have to leave me alone at least until next year, and if you catch me…"  
"I get to be with you for what's left of Autumn" Jack held his hand for him to shake it and seal the deal

Two weeks? That wasn't that bad "Ok, you have a deal" he went to grab the pale hand but Jack retired it the last second

"AND we have to do what I say" Hiccup looked kind of panicked at that "Unless you really don't want to, I just want to spend time with you, ok? Don't be scared" he smiled to him, holding his hand again, squeezing lightly at the hesitant shake the other gave him.

"Ok then, you have to give me some time to get ahead, say, 10 seconds, then let's see if you can reach me" Hiccup then climbed on Toothless, not giving Jack the time to answer as he took off immediately. Jack slowly counted till ten and took off as well, luckily he was fast enough and the fact that the autumn spirit's mount was a jet black that contrasted with the blue sky and grey clouds made it easier for him to locate him, grinning and turning to dive into a cloud.

Hiccup got worried when some minutes had passed and Jack still hadn't appeared next to him, as he expected him to do, and turned around to see if he was even there. Seeing nothing, he felt kind of sad, maybe Jack thought he wouldn't make his part of the deal at all and didn't even follow him, when the truth was that he was actually having fun with the idea of playing a bit with the guardian. Suddenly Toothless screeched and Hiccup turned around just in time to see Jack standing in front of him, poised over the dragon's head and grinning cheekily.

"I win"

* * *

Hiccup walked through the small forest, making the leaves fall and the mushrooms grow on the trunks. He had been surprised when Jack said the first thing he wanted to do was make him company while he worked, and so they had ended in Oregon, the guardian and the dragon laying lazily over a dead tree trunk while the brunet did his job.

"Alright, this should be enough for today" he patted his hands together, walking towards his companions and sitting on the trunk between both. Toothless rested his head on his lap and purred as a freckled and warm hand petted his forehead. Jack looked around, resisting the urge to make some snowflakes drop and just contenting himself with blowing some wind over the leaves Hiccup had forgotten, following the swaying movement of one close to him until the leaf fell right between him and the green eyed spirit, finally noticing how the other had been staring at him.

"Uhm…do I have a bug on my face or something?"

"Jack…what is it you really wanted with me?" he was awfully serious, Jack didn't like that, he liked his friends happy and smiling. Frowning, the winter spirit grabbed the leaf that he'd been observing and twirled it between his fingers.

"I wanted to spend time with you, that's all" he put the leaf down and stared at his feet instead "You're always alone with your dragon, never coming out to do anything out of your season, never trying to get to know better the other spirits, even when North makes that big parties where practically everyone goes, you've never been there, heck, I wouldn't know you exist if it weren't for the painting of the leaves I have to do at the beginning of the season…what I'm trying to say is, I want you to not be so…alone"

Hiccup actually was surprised at this; he knew how Jack felt about not having anyone to talk to, being cast aside for your entire existence, and he didn't Hiccup to feel the same? Was that it? "Don't say that, I'm not alone because I have no other option, is just…I was so used to being on my own before rebirthing into this that I think I put myself apart unconsciously" he pulled his cape closer around himself, suddenly feeling cold "I don't really mind, it's nice to have time to think a bit about things"

Jack frowned "How many years have you been around? Four, maybe five centuries? You're way older than me, and I couldn't stand the loneliness for a week, I think you've had more than enough time to think" suddenly he seemed alarmed and stood up "S-sorry, didn't mean to be so blunt, I-I better leave"

But before he could fly away, a hand caught his hoodie and held him in place, turning him around and, before Jack could react, a pair of thin arms hugged him tightly.

"Don't go, please"

"…Ok" they just stood there, hugging each other in silence, Jack occasionally rubbing the shorter boy's back under his cape. After a while, Hiccup slowly pried himself off the other spirit and rubbed his eye that was slightly red from staying too long against Jack's hoddie material.

"Thank you" he said quietly, pulling his fists over his small chest in a protective manner.

"For what? I've been nothing but a nuisance to you since the beginning" Jack couldn't help but smile at the adorable gesture of the other. Hiccup smiled sheepishly at him.

"No one's ever worried so much for me before-"a whine behind him made him chuckle "-except for Toothless, of course. What I'm trying to say is, it doesn't matter if you're being too blunt, or even mean at some points, you do it because you don't know how to show you worry about me but being direct, and it makes me happy to think you care so much about me" as he said this he had gotten closer again, cupping the pale cheek of the elf and depositing a warm kiss on the other one, that seemed to heat up at the contact.

Hiccup took a step back then, laughing at the open-mouthed guardian's expression before walking back to his dragon and mounting the saddle "So? You coming or not?"  
"Uhhhh…what?" Jack still seemed into a daze when talking.

"You said you would spend the rest of the season with me if you won the chase, or is the great Jack Frost not up to his own word?" he emphasized his speech with a tap to the back of the saddle, inviting him to climb behind him. Jack gave a few steps before hauling himself up Toothless with a big, weightless jump.

"I want another one of those, then"

"Another what?"

"A kiss, the deal also said we would do what I said….unless you don't want to, of course" he looked around bashfully, but smiled when Hiccup chuckled and shook his head

"Soooo, is that a yes?"

"Let's go Toothless" he didn't bother answering Jack, patting the dragon's head softly to get him to move.

"Hey! Don't leave in the dark, answer me!"


End file.
